


里番家族番外编02：蜂群（下）

by shark_pond



Series: 里番家族 [9]
Category: JXB48
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-28 23:13:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18766264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shark_pond/pseuds/shark_pond
Summary: 本章内含：不严谨没科学性的蜂群社会，简单来说除了蜂后是JXB，就是雄蜂&工蜂GHY。带大名的RPS。脏，双性，NP，产乳，Mpreg。特别脏，特别雷。





	里番家族番外编02：蜂群（下）

仿佛是某种病毒，一夜之间感染了蜂群中所有的雄性。  
季肖冰醒来时，迟钝地发觉那些雄蜂们脖子上的项圈没了，他们沉默地看着自己，眼中是某种让自己不能理解的情绪。  
怎么回事？  
季肖冰还穿着蜂后的寝衣，他慢慢坐起来，揉了揉眼睛。  
其中一只雄蜂伸出手，试探性地摸了摸他的脸颊。  
“好软……”那只看上去就很年轻的雄蜂高瀚宇惊奇地说。“好…好可爱……”  
季肖冰皱起眉头，准备喊来卫兵轰走这些没有礼仪的雄蜂，但却发现没了项圈，自己根本没办法远程控制其他雄蜂。  
糟了……项圈是——  
他还没来记得细想，就被雄蜂们带到外面。更多的高瀚宇站在外头，看到他出现，掀起了一场无声的躁动。  
蜂群叛变了。  
被掌控的雄蜂决定掌控他们的蜂后。  
“等——等一下！”季肖冰还想说什么，但那些温暖干燥的手抚摸着他，让他想起昨天那只雄蜂，他用手掌卡着自己的腰，毫不留情的按下去，阴茎破开宫口……  
好舒服……  
蜂后根本不知道自己什么时候被推到人群中间，又是什么时候跪下来，开始舔某个雄蜂的性器。他沉溺在男性气味之中，发出可爱的不满的呻吟。雄蜂们很有秩序，先是那些年轻的孩子，好奇地将自己的前液涂抹在蜂后的脸上。  
“唔……”季肖冰伸出舌头，追逐面前的肉棒。“笨蛋……不要拿走呀……”  
雄蜂们看着满面潮红的蜂后，完全无法将此时的模样和他在皇宫高台上对着雄蜂们演说时候的样子相提并论。  
“太可爱了……”  
有人分开了季肖冰的腿，露出还没消肿的双穴，试探性地用一根手指按压。  
“啊——？别……”季肖冰迷迷糊糊的说。“痛……昨天——”  
太可爱了。  
所有高瀚宇都是这么想的。抑制项圈并不单纯用来控制雄蜂，让蜂后能够更好统治蜂群，还是对雄蜂进行干扰，让他们不会过于沉迷于蜂后。在去掉项圈之后，一切都变了。蜂后季肖冰身上淡淡的甜味变得浓郁可口，让人想要占有他……  
蜂后的体液也是哺育幼体雄蜂的唯一原料，作为成年雄蜂，为什么不能食用呢？  
反正蜂后还没有怀孕，暂时不会有幼体出生……  
更多双手加入到抚摸季肖冰的行列，他们小心翼翼地膜拜着蜂后完美的躯体，又恶意地揉捏他的乳首和阴蒂，还没有实质插入，季肖冰已经潮吹了两次，清液顺着大腿流到地上，积起一滩小小的水洼。  
“好甜……”  
不知道是哪个高瀚宇先衔住蜂后的乳头，用牙齿咬着往外拉扯，又是哪只雄蜂先占领了他的雌穴。等到季肖冰反应过来，他已经无力反抗了。在不断高潮的巅峰上，他只能意识到自己双穴都被插入，嘴里也含着一根阴茎，连手和脚都没被放过。那些失去禁锢的雄蜂疯狂又克制地使用着自己的身体；已经被破开一次的宫口学会如何讨好阴茎，子宫里满满都是精液，想必今天之后，一定会孕育蜂群的后代。他那从没做过粗活的手里握着其他雄蜂的肉棒，连柔嫩的脚底都抵着滚烫的阴茎……  
“不要了……”在高瀚宇们使用蜂后漂亮嘴唇的间隙，季肖冰发出哀求。“太多了……会死的、真的会……会死掉的——”  
真的吗？  
他心里有个声音恶意地说。  
明明很高兴嘛……被雄蜂玩弄，外面还有更多呢……肚子里会一直充满精液吧？说不定雄蜂会真的把自己操死……  
“不要……”季肖冰委屈极了，到现在为止，没有一个高瀚宇亲吻他。而以前，这些雄蜂都只能亲吻他的脚背。  
似乎看出蜂后的心绪，一只刚刚成年的雄蜂虔诚地吻上他的嘴唇。季肖冰贪婪地吮吸着雄蜂的唇舌，将自己带着蜂蜜气味的唾液沾在对方脸上。  
好满足。  
被雄蜂侵犯身体、被亲吻……好满足……  
季肖冰意识朦胧，除了雄蜂们结实的身体和好闻的气味，什么都想不起来了。他挺起胸，将自己的乳尖送到一个高瀚宇嘴边。  
“好胀啊……”他撒娇一样说。“帮我吸一下吧……”  
那只雄蜂咽了咽口水，将蜂后的乳晕都含在口中，轻轻吮吸起来，一股带着甜味的奶水流到嘴里，他难以置信地吐出乳头，用手指捏了捏，不防被一股乳汁喷到脸上。  
一时间所有雄蜂都安静下来。  
“女王陛下怀孕了。”年长的雄蜂说。“不能再玩下去了。”  
但是还有很多高瀚宇没有碰到季肖冰的雌穴，他们只好遗憾地用后穴发泄自己对于蜂后饱满的爱意。至于不断痉挛的雌穴，只不过是被用手指抽插，就一股一股的喷出爱液，又被雄蜂们舔舐干净。季肖冰的饮食纯粹而洁净，除了雄蜂们分泌的精液，就是最上等的花粉和花蜜，连他的体液都带着花香与蜜甜，让人上瘾。  
“不要舔、不要舔——啊啊……别、别伸进去了……”季肖冰小腹酸疼，两眼上翻。“又要——又要高潮了啊啊啊啊啊……”  
在雌穴潮吹的同时，肛穴也被雄蜂干到高潮。一波一波的快感叠加，仿佛置身地狱，不知道什么时候才能逃脱无休止的极乐。  
他的雄蜂们对于这位即将被推下神坛的蜂后抱有格外强烈的爱，在觉察到季肖冰是真的无法承受更多后，高瀚宇们不再对他施加快感。此时蜂后的两个小洞都已经没法合拢，身上满是指印和吻痕。没有进入过蜂后身体的雄蜂们围着他，看着蜂后被侵犯的姿态自慰，然后将精液全部射在他的身上。  
“好棒……喜欢……”季肖冰闻着精液的气味，露出痴痴的笑容。“喜欢……”  
他终于精疲力竭，昏睡过去。  
雄蜂们对于蜂后的处置很简单，他已经失去蜂群统治者的地位，再也不能平白享受供奉，必须自己劳作，获取生活必需品。  
然而季肖冰从未做过这些，他裹着工蜂标配的连体制服，柔嫩的皮肤被刺激得有些痒，而昨天被玩弄过度的乳头蹭着布料，又有些疼。一只雄蜂看到季肖冰握着带有防滑条的工具，手掌心都通红的时候，抿了抿嘴唇。  
蜂后根本就没有做过这些……  
一上午的劳作下来，季肖冰的掌心皮肤已经磨出一道不规则的血痕，疼得端不住配发的花蜜瓶子。他疲倦地坐在阴凉处，打开花蜜喝了一口。  
杂质太多了……  
曾经的蜂后努力吞咽，终于把在外界看来是极品的蜂蜜咽了下去。  
从出生开始，蜂后食用的就是工蜂们的精液和再次提纯加工的花蜜，这种普通食物简直无法入口。  
休息了一个小时，又要开始下午的劳作。不知道是不是已经累麻痹了，季肖冰觉得下午好过许多，吃下去的花蜜让他胃有点难受，整个人都恹恹的。傍晚结算时，季肖冰没有完成配额任务，也就不能领食物，他坐在边上，因为胃部不适，整个人缩成小小的一团。  
好想吃雄蜂的精液……  
首领雄蜂在其他工蜂散了之后，走到他的面前。本应该好好教训他一番，却在看到季肖冰与高瀚宇们格外不同的瘦弱身体时，软了心肠。  
雄蜂对蜂后的爱，不会因为蜂后此时的身份而改变。  
“你还好吗？”高瀚宇轻声问。  
季肖冰慌慌张张地抬起头。  
高瀚宇握住他的手，温柔地展开，看到他手心被工具的防滑带磨出的痕迹，只是轻轻碰了一下，季肖冰就嘶的吸了一口气。  
前任蜂后还脱掉了鞋子，脚也被磨的发红。中午的花蜜瓶子放在边上，只喝了一小半。  
高瀚宇叹了口气。  
“您得适应这样的生活，现在蜂群不再需要蜂后……”他试探性地说。“尽管您已经怀孕，可是大家都是用自己的劳作来换取食物……”  
季肖冰点了点头。他穿上鞋子，慢慢走回住所，皇宫已经成为议会大厅，季肖冰也只能住在工蜂的单间，床铺又硬又小。  
他好饿。  
季肖冰带着饥饿睡去。  
他不知道，在他熟睡的时候，雄蜂们几乎产生另一场暴动。他们对于蜂后目前的状态很不满——诚然，应该让坐享其成的季肖冰体会劳作的不易，但让他受苦，却不是任何一个高瀚宇的本意。  
“让蜂后劳作应该到此为止。”那只首领雄蜂严厉地说。“他根本没法消化普通食物，这样下去不但蜂后身体会变得虚弱，连肚子里的卵也很难正常发育。”  
其他首领雄蜂保持沉默，都在思索。  
最后，那只首领雄蜂说：“如果你们坚持继续，我将以个人名义向蜂后提出结合请求，他的劳作份额我会一力承担。”  
第一个摘掉抑制项圈的高瀚宇说：“不可能。”他冷冰冰地看着其他人。“蜂后属于整个蜂群，希望大家都记住。”  
“如果你继续让他跟我们一样，你只能得到一只死去的蜂后。”那只雄蜂嗤笑。“蜂后的身体不是为了劳动而诞生的，看看他的骨架还不明白吗？蜂后应该被保护在最舒适的地方，为蜂群的繁衍出谋划策！”  
他们当然知道。  
蜂后和雄蜂是一道诞生的，在他们还是幼年体的时候，就知道蜂后有多么美好。季肖冰总是比他们发育快，却又跟不上他们的体型，永远都是精致可爱的模样。成年时，季肖冰为他们戴上抑制项圈，那双美丽的眼睛看着他们，从上翘的嘴唇中吐出鼓励的话语，还有温软微凉的手指……  
明明在成年之前，都抱有侵占控制蜂后的念头，为什么戴上项圈就消失了？  
就成了效忠……不，他们本来就愿意效忠蜂后，可是那些炽烈的感情，为什么变弱了……？  
如今项圈被销毁，对季肖冰存有的肮脏心思潮水般袭来。  
“蜂群不需要蜂后，但是我们需要。”蜂群议会最后断言。“蜂后将回到他曾经的住所，得到原有的侍奉。”  
每个高瀚宇走出议会大厅的时候都脸色莫测，其中一部分已经猜测出项圈的作用，而有些人已经开始考虑重新使用项圈了。  
绝对不行……如果没有项圈，年轻雄蜂们对于蜂后的爱意足以害死他。  
但是可以稍加改造。  
毕竟蜂后是大家的，而蜂后确实也需要精液作为食物，一定的次序是必然的。  
在季肖冰不知道的时候，第二次蜂群变革开始了。

三个月后，这个蜂群迎来了另一个蜂群的客人。  
蜂后们都是季肖冰，他们处心积虑地想杀死其他的蜂后，好接手蜂群。听闻这个蜂群产生暴动，现在蜂后已经不是掌权者，另一个蜂群的季肖冰就过来以外交的名义查探情况了。  
他比怀孕的蜂后更加年轻，而且——根本不知道自己每日食用的东西就是雄蜂的精液。  
当他看到蜂后穿的华服盖不住高挺的肚子，而底下遮掩私处的不过是几根镶嵌宝石的金链时，立刻露出嘲笑的表情。  
“哈！”年轻的季肖冰说。“真是没用。”  
蜂后打个哈欠，立刻有雄蜂过来，让他靠在自己身上。  
“好饿。”他舔了舔嘴唇。“想吃精液。”  
雄蜂吻了他一下。“请您到后面休息，外头的事情我们会处理好的。”  
“什么精液？”年轻的季肖冰心里冒出一股可怕的预感。  
蜂后抚摸着自己的肚子，露出恶质的微笑。  
“蜂后从小以雄蜂的分泌物作为食物，你不会不知道吧？”他说。“唾液或者精液……都可以哦？”  
属于另一个蜂群的季肖冰握紧了拳头。  
然而他并不像他表现出来的那么愤怒，一股热流从小腹流到四肢百骸，雌穴有点酸疼。  
精液吗……  
那些卑贱的雄蜂们……被大雨淋湿的时候……下面确实……  
不能再想下去了！  
他惊恐地掐着自己的手心。  
不能……不能继续想……  
那些雄蜂的精液……  
如果是——如果是刚刚射出来的精液……一定——  
不可以再想了……  
一定更美味吧？  
=end=  
1号蜂群的故事结束了！  
补充一下细节。  
科学细节来自于sangria。  
1、一般一次出生7、8只蜂后，会互相残杀到只剩下一只，所以这里设定的是有好几只蜂后JXB，各自看对方不顺眼，想要杀掉其他蜂后统一整个蜂群。  
2、蜂后的食物蜂王浆是雄蜂的分泌物，这里就改成了是GHY的精液。  
3、蜂后的翅膀会比较小，只能盖住腹部。请想一下穿着华服但是其实衣不蔽体的JXB......我好了你们呢。


End file.
